


Water Fight

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Umino Iruka, men in lacey underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka attacks Kakashi with water balloons. Kakashi gets his revenge and gets laid.





	Water Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the summer refresh challenge but I felt it only barely held onto the theme of water fight. I've held of putting this up for a bit because I was trying to rewrite it. It never quite came out right so I surrendered and posted it.

There were many hazards when one had a rather famous jounin for a boyfriend. There were the obvious ones: being targeted by missing-nin because of their relationship, being pandered to or threatened because of internal village politics, the general understanding that to be a jounin you must be at least slightly unhinged and mildly damaged. These were the hazards Iruka had expected. The one he hadn’t considered until he and Kakashi were well into their relationship was the fact that jounin did not lose well. Jounin were elite and being elite came from a competitive drive. When a person was competitive, elite, generally weird and somewhat crazy, the term being a poor loser was brought into a whole new perspective.

Iruka hadn’t had any of this in mind when he had attacked Kakashi with a barrage of waters balloon a day ago. It had seemed like a good idea, even funny at the time. Iruka had been considerate enough to only attack Kakashi when the man was reading his third best copy of Icha Icha Tactics. Kakashi had been soaked. His visible eye wide, and his usually gravity defying hair stuck to his head in clumps. Iruka had been euphoric from his own success.

Kakashi had given chase and Iruka had made him work for his revenge. They had torn around Konoha like children, leaving a trail of ruptured water balloons, puddles and disgruntled people who happened to get caught in the crossfire. They had fled the town proper when they heard Tsunade’s angry bellowing and continued their water war until Kakashi finally trapped him deep in the woods of the back hills.

When Kakashi had finally managed to catch him, Iruka had gleefully taken his punishment. Once with his hands braced against the rough bark of a tree and the second time torturously slow in their bed. His hips and ass had ached by the time he settled in for his night’s rest curled against Kakashi.

Iruka had erroneously assumed that was all the revenge Kakashi would seek. He hadn’t fully appreciate the scope of retribution he would be subjected to. That was, until Iruka had gone to his closet and dresser this morning to find them empty save a white tank top that he only wore around the house, a pair of white shorts he wasn’t sure he had ever bought and a pair bright red lace underwear that he certainly had never considered wearing, let alone purchasing, _ever_. This left him with two options, go commando and risk displaying more than he had ever planned to Konoha at large when Kakashi inevitably soaked him or wear the underwear and never live down the tale of Iruka-sensei’s lacy unmentionables.

There was something undeniably wrong with jounin, Iruka couldn’t help but think as he scratch at his hip where the unfamiliar feeling of lace chafed his skin. And something obviously wrong with the idiots that dated them. Iruka managed to resist banging his head against the tree trunk. He was less than a hundred meters from his goal, hanging like an albino bat from a branch. His position offered him the best view of the tower’s side entrance and dense foliage for cover.  
Iruka eyed the morning crowds around the Hokage tower with mounting irritation. Most Sunday's there was a nice lull an hour before lunch. Today it seemed, everyone was just milling around the damn place. If Iruka could make through the door and to the storage supply closet he could at least get himself into a pair of regulation black pants then await the next round with his boyfriend.

The Tower was heavily warded and patrolled by ANBU, which meant using a jutsu to enter would likely land him in T&I if he even tried it. Sneaking in would raise alarm bells but strolling up to the door would almost certainly end with Iruka soaked, his lacy underwear on display for half of Konoha to see.

“Why is everyone hanging around the Tower on a Sunday? Why?” Iruka complained to himself. “What did Kakashi do, invite half of Konoha to watch me get drenched?”

Iruka was horrified when a large group of jounin that Iruka knew well started to pile in around the tower with blankets and lunches. They were having picnics! Picnics, while Iruka was hiding in trees vulnerable, with the start of a migraine building behind his eyes, impending doom in the form of the man he was sleeping with and a pair of lacy red undies getting aggressive with his ass crack. Iruka glared at them all, already planning out who would get which punishment missions from him on his next shift at the desk.

Iruka had no choice but to begin a strategic retreat. He was not going to get soaked to the skin in bright red lace undies with Genma there to bear witness. Iruka would never live it down. He leapt from his perch to slip around corners and skulk down back alleys. Iruka felt like a glowing white moving target, trying to dodge crowds and any path that might have more than one person in it. He was a block from home when he heard it. A maniacal chuckle that spoke of doom and drenching water. Iruka only managed to turn and face his destiny before it was on him. He tried to block as a snapping, vicious looking water dragon rose up from a barrel and dove at him. Rather than knocking him to the ground, the water dragon swallowed him, seeming to pass over and around him in a deluge of vengeance.

Iruka came out of it sputtering and coughing.

“You used a rain barrel for the water dragon jutsu?” Iruka snapped, wiping water from his face. Water ran off Iruka in little rivers making his skin itch. The day was lost. Iruka sighed. “Fine. You win.”

“I win?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. You win.” Iruka gritted out. “I surrender. Can we go home now? And will you give me my proper clothes back, please?”

“Oh Iruka,” Kakashi said, his voice breezy and patronizing. Iruka was considering kicking him in the teeth, surrender aside. “You can’t just surrender-”

“The hell I can’t.” Iruka cut in.

“Without discussing the terms of your surrender.” Kakashi continued as if Iruka hadn’t even spoken, which was an irritating habit of his. Iruka ground his teeth but still managed to force a bit of patience into his tone.

“What terms would those be?”

Kakashi hummed. “A date of your choice to anywhere but Ichiraku.”

Iruka eyed him.

“Of course you have to wear the special underwear I bought.”

Iruka held in a groan.

“You can chose the rest of your outfit.”

Iruka glared at him.

“And I get to steal three kisses without getting scolded, at any times of my choice.”

“Fine.” Iruka huffed. “And, I get all my clothes back and you will be putting them back exactly as you found them.” Iruka jabbed a finger in Kakashi’s direction.

“Agreed.”

Iruka startled at the sound of voices at the mouth of the alley and prepared to run for it. His pride had taken enough of a beating for one day. Kakashi was faster. Iruka found himself in the circle of Kakashi’s arms fighting off dizziness as he was dragged along in a teleportation jutsu. They landed outside of Iruka’s apartment door in a puff of smoke that had Iruka letting out several sinus rattling sneezes.

“You didn't actually think that I would let anyone see you like this, did you?” Kakashi teased.

Iruka scrubbed at his itching nose, biting his tongue in an effort to hold in his reply to such blatant possessiveness. It would only encourage the deranged idiot. Iruka glared at him instead before disentangling himself from Kakashi and letting them into his apartment.

Iruka had the door shut seconds before Kakashi’s hands were cupping his ass.  
“You have no idea how good you look soaking wet with your clothes clinging to you.” Kakashi hummed. “It’s like pieces of your body are revealed to me but others are still hidden. It’s tantalizing.”

“It’s not anything you haven’t seen before.” Iruka replied. He tried not to sound as breathless as he felt. It always knocked him sideways when Kakashi acted like this, as if Iruka was the heroine in one of his stupid novels. Faultless and so unrealistically beautiful that you could understand how completely the hero falls in love with her. But damn it, Iruka wasn’t a damsel in distress and he didn’t need Kakashi to come save him And Kakashi would make the most ridiculous knight running to his rescue. Iruka could see it. Kakashi would save him from bandits or maybe a demon, only because Iruka’s pleas for help interrupted him whilst reading his porn. It would be terrible. What sort of person would read that? The warmth pressing against Iruka’s back gave him the unfortunate answer.

“Just because I know what the present is, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy unwrapping it.” Kakashi said as he slipped a hand into Iruka’s shorts to trace the lacey edges of the underwear.

“You are a strange, strange man, Hatake.”

“I’m your strange man.” Iruka didn’t have to seen his face to know the idiot was grinning. The hand slid to the front of Iruka’s pants to dance around the edges of the lace on either side of Iruka’s cock. It was all Iruka could think about until his brain caught up with his body to and he became aware of the way Kakashi was sucking a mark up on his neck.

“Ugh!” Iruka pushed Kakashi’s face away from his neck. “Kakashi, stop.”

“Is something wrong?” Kakashi asked. Iruka turned to face him at the flat tone to his voice. Kakashi looked bored. Almost like he hadn’t been trying to work his way into Iruka’s body.

“Yes, I’m gross. I need a bath.” Iruka said. The bland expression on Kakashi’s face melted away and a smile bloomed.

“No, you don’t.” Kakashi chuckled and swooped in for a kiss.

“I need a bath.” Iruka repeated a little breathless because Kakashi seemed intent on kissing him stupid.

“You just had one.”

“No, Kakashi, I got soaked by stagnant water full of who knows what kind of bacteria and festering diseases.” Iruka stressed. “I need a bath.”

Kakashi pouted. They had been dating for six months and Iruka still found that hilarious. The Copy-nin, Master of a Thousand Justsu, a man touted as being a brilliant strategist and skilled in the art of war and he still pouted when he didn’t think he was getting his way. Spoiled shits pouting at him was a mainstay of Iruka’s daily life. How Kakashi thought it was a tactically sound approach never failed to mystify Iruka. At one time he had even pointed that out to Kakashi. The man had pouted at him harder or at least jutted his lips out as far as it would go.

“You are not getting sick because you picked up some sort of parasyte licking water off my skin!”

Kakashi let out a long sigh that seemed to contain an unvoiced whine.

“It will be a quick rinse off.” Iruka relented.

“But then you won’t be wearing your pretty wrapping any more.”

Iruka closed his eyes to gather his patience because the only jounin whinier than the one not getting laid was the jounin that was ill. Iruka was not going to be responsible for Kakashi’s homicide unless it was absolutely unavoidable. And the horny half-wit getting some sort of bacterial infection from sucking on Iruka’s skin was _completely_ avoidable.

“You want me naked anyway. What’s the difference?” Iruka rolled his eyes.

“I keep telling you it’s unwrapping the gift is the best part.” Kakashi insisted.

“Kakashi-”

“I guess you could wear the other pair.” Kakashi said with a sigh. “I was going to save them for another time.”

“There’s another pair?” Kakashi nodded and gave Iruka that stupid eye squinting smile that guaranteed a stress headache. “Of course there is.”

“WIll you wear them?” Kakashi asked him with wide, sweet eyes. Being conned was infinitely more annoying when you were fully aware it was happening.

“Yes.”

Kakashi’s expression was gleeful and filthy at the same time.

“But I’m cleaning up first and I’m doing that alone. You can,” Iruka looked around for something to get Kakashi to behave until he finished his shower. “You can get the bedroom ready.”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi snapped a half assed salute and beat Iruka to the bedroom.

Iruka made his way into the bathroom and shed his clothes on the floor with a wet slop. They were still dripping.

“Damn it.” Iruka muttered and opened the door and was almost punched in the face by a pale hand holding some teal material. Iruka squawked because it seemed like the appropriate response.

“Here you are, Iruka darling.” Kakashi purred and waved the underwear in his face.

“Thanks.” Iruka said and then felt an evil smile bloom on his face. “I have to clean up all that water I tracked in when we came home. I want to get it done before my bath.”

“Shower.” Kakashi said. “Quick rinse off, you said.”

“But the floor.” Iruka insisted.

Kakashi eyed him because despite being ridiculous, the man wasn’t an idiot. “I’ll clean it up.”

“Thank you, dear.” Iruka said before he shut the door in Kakashi’s face.

Iruka made quick work of wringing out his clothes and hanging them to dry on the towel rack. He washed up and shampooed his hair in record time. He dried himself off the best he could and scrubbed his hair out, glad the stagnant smell from the water was long gone. Getting the underwear on was a bit of a struggle with his still damp skin and the tight material. They were a different style than the red pair which had come up high on his hips and tapered to thin pieces of material in the back. Not quite as thin as a thong but it had been damned close. The teal pair however, sat lower on his hips and were wider all around. Iruka went to his tip toes and turned to he could check how they sat across his backside in the mirror. They left the bottom inch of his ass cheeks bare. Iruka had to admit, Kakashi’s colour choices were on point.

Iruka shook himself and finished with combing out his hair. It was likely pointless because Kakashi’s attention would leave it a rat’s nest but not taming it now would make is worse in the long run. Iruka paused to see if he could hear Kakashi out in the hall. He was positive if he took too long, Kakashi would burst in and they wouldn’t make it out of the bathroom. That would make cleaned up easier but tiles were hell on a body when Kakashi was this keyed up. Iruka swung the door from bath open and made his way into the bedroom. He stalled a step inside the doorway, used a quick “kai” in an effort to break a genjutsu and let out a sigh when nothing changed. He took a step back into the hallway and closed the door to gather himself before plunging back in.

Kakashi lay sprawled across the bed and was, unsurprisingly, naked. Iruka _was_ surprised to find the curtain drawn tight against daylight, the bed sprinkled with flower petals and Kakashi arranged in on it in what he seemed to feel was a sexy pose on the bed with, of all things, a rose held in his teeth. Iruka repressed a crazed giggle.

“Why are there candles?” Iruka asked.

“Mood lighting. I like it romantic.” Kakashi replied as he pulled the rose from his teeth. He  
gestured around the room. And he did indeed like it romantic. Iruka had been subjected to Kakashi’s particular brand of off-the-wall and in your face romance a good deal over the past half a year. Iruka blamed Kakahi's religious reading of Icha Icha.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. “You used shadow clones to help you with this, didn’t you?”  
Kakashi shrugged in a lazy manner then made a point arranging himself in a more attractive display on the bed. Iruka walked over and plucked the rose from Kakashi’s mouth using it to hit him in the forehead.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I do it because you like it. Even if you feel silly for liking it, you still do.” Kakashi said as he sat up. He pressed a kiss to Iruka’s stomach.

Iruka, romantic that he was, tossed the rose over his shoulder. He would clean it up later. He would also think about the fact that Kakashi broke into the Yamanaka flower shop to buy roses. Iruka would make sure Kakashi apologized. He didn't doubt Kakashi had left money for the flowers. It was still however, poor etiquette for a shinobi to break into a business simply because they could.

Iruka held in a moan as Kakashi’s fingers traced the edges of the underwear, running from the front of his thigh to one ass cheek over and over. It was a simple touch and it was driving Iruka insane. Kakashi alternated nibbling at Iruka’s stomach and scraping his stubble around Iruka’s belly button. At some point he had grabbed Kakashi’s shoulders, holding on so tight there would likely be bruises on Kakashi’s fair skin come morning. It all stopped at once.  
Iruka pried his eyes open, not quite sure when he had closed them or when he had started panting so hard. He glared. Kakashi gave him a smug smile in return.

“You like these, don’t you?” Iruka asked, pushing Kakashi back on the bed. "It wasn't just something to embarrass me with."

Kakashi licked his lips and nodded.

“Do you want to wear a pair too?”

“I wouldn’t look half as good as you,” Kakashi said. He settled himself in the centre of the bed, grinning when Iruka straddled him. “But if you wanted me to I would.”

“Black. we should definitely put you in black.” Iruka mumbled, to himself as he stroked Kakashi’s skin. “With black fishnets and garters.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I like it when you say that.” Iruka purred. 

Iruka leaned forward to bracket Kakashi’s head with his arms. With his hair down and falling around their faces like a curtain, it felt as if they were shutting out the world. It felt like it was just them and there was nothing else. No worries about students or duty to Konoha. Iruka feathered light kisses on Kakashi’s eyelids, at the corner of his mouth and the end of his nose. He kissed the line of Kakashi’s scar before he turned his attention to Kakashi’s mouth.

Despite the restless way Kakashi’s hands traveled over Iruka’s ass and thighs, he wouldn’t let Iruka deepen the kiss. They chased each other’s lips, playing a silly game of advance and retreat until they were both chuckling. Iruka lost patience first, grinding down on Kakashi and making him moan. Iruka arched his back, making a display of his body while he moved his hips. Iruka shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Kakashi squirming underneath him.  
Iruka let out a yelp when, with a quick flip, Kakashi reversed their positions. Kakashi’s hands were possessive, roaming Iruka’s skin, pressing in hard enough to bruise or leaving long thin scratches that would take a few days to fade. Iruka stretched himself out and enjoyed the attention. Kakashi put his mouth to work tracing the same nonsense pattern as his hands had. Iruka’s hands found their way into Kakashi’s hair. He pulled Kakashi up so they could kiss again.  
Kakashi broke the kiss with a grin

“On your hands and knees.” Kakashi ordered.

Iruka moved into position, looked over his shoulder and purred. “Oh Kakashi, so romantic.”

Kakashi’s hand struck out, landing on Iruka’s backside. The slap was loud but lacked any real sting. It still made Iruka gasp a little. 

“You made fun of my romantic endeavors so hush.”

Iruka tried to keep his body relaxed but it was impossible with the way Kakashi’s hands were roaming his ass.

“I wanted to see you in the other ones too.” Kakashi said, tugging at the underwear. 

Iruka arched his back to get a better look. Kakashi pulled at the underwear so that it sat more like a thong. It put the tight underwear into the realm of uncomfortable. Iruka squirmed and gave out a surprise moan as Kakashi gave each cheek of his backside a hard bite.  
“I’ll wear the other ones for you another time.” Iruka struggled to string the words together.  
“Promise?”

“Oh yes.” Iruka said, breathless. “Definitely.”

“Good.”

Iruka expected the teasing to go on for a while. He had actually counted on Kakashi taking the damned underwear off with his teeth. Because honestly, he was Kakashi and why wouldn’t he? Iruka hoped he didn’t look too surprised when Kakashi tugged the underwear off with gentle hands then folded them and put them on the top of the night stand.

Kakashi tugged on Iruka’s arms until Iruka was settled between his legs. Iruka rans his hands over pale skin while Kakashi fumbled under the pillows searching for the lube.

“I'm sure you’re sore.” Kakashi wrapped his legs around Iruka’s waist.

“But you’re not.” Iruka said, snatching the lube away.

“Not yet.” Kakashi leered at him. “You may want to work on that Sensei.”

Kakashi waggled his eyebrows and Iruka ignored that in favour of getting messy with the lube. Iruka repressed a groan when Kakashi’s body took two of Iruka’s fingers easily.

“You’ve stretched yourself already.” Iruka was breathless with it.

“I had to wait for so long.” Kakashi’s hips moved, trying to hurry Iruka along. “Your shower took forever.”

“You are ridiculous, strange and spoiled.” Iruka muttered as he lubed himself. He licked a trail along one of Kakashi’s scars.

“That’s why you love me.” Iruka was breathing in loud gasps and there was a ringing in his ears. 

He rubbed his face against the tight muscles of Kakashi's shoulder.

“Isn’t it, Iruka?” Kakashi moved so the tip of Iruka’s erection was kissing his hole. “Show me just how much, sweetheart.”

They didn't usually talk about it. Iruka knew it wasn't something he could hide. He was too demonstrative. Everything he felt showed on his face and love was far to consuming a feeling for Iruka to keep locked up. And Kakashi hadn't run even though he knew. The ridiculous shit even intended to encourage it. Iruka was helpless to do anything but exactly what Kakashi wanted because he wanted it too.

Iruka pressed into Kakashi slowly, not stopping until he was in as far as he could go. Kakashi was warm and tight. He let out panting little whines that tore at Iruka's self control. He rocked his hips, making sure he was as careful with Kakashi’s body as Kakashi had always been with him. They so rarely switched up like this. Iruka had no complaints. He loved being fucked. It thrilled him to watch Kakashi take his pleasure from Iruka’s body. It gave Iruka a heady sense of satisfaction knowing that Kakashi wanted him. Enjoyed him. That Kakashi wanted his pleasure from Iruka. In Iruka.

Fucking Kakashi though, that always made Iruka feel special. He knew he was the first person that Kakashi had let inside. It filled Iruka with a sense of overprotective possessiveness that Iruka knew was stupid. But it was a hard feeling to fight down when Kakashi was squirming on his dick, flushed and covered in love bites. Kakashi seemed like he was at Iruka’s mercy in those moments and Iruka wanted to smother him in adoration.

“That's good.” Kakashi let out a little hum. He rocked his hips to encourage Iruka to a different angle. “But that doesn't feel like us. We feel like more passion, don't you think?”

“You want to take over?” Iruka asked as he slid out of Kakashi. He had a vision of Kakashi riding him and tried to change their positions.

“No.” Kakashi said, scrambling to pull Iruka closer. “I want you to fuck me like you know I’m yours.”

“Are you?” Iruka couldn’t stop himself from asking even as he grabbed Kakashi’s hips and eased back in.

“You know I am.” Kakashi grinned at him. He grabbed the back of his thighs to pull his legs open wider.

Iruka let his self control crumble. He worked himself roughly in and out of Kakashi's body. Grunting at each impact of their bodies. Kakashi was muttering filthy things that didn’t make much sense. Iruka fuck him harder.

“Just like that, sweetheart.” Kakashi moaned, rocking his hips up to meet each thrust. “Perfect.”

It didn’t take long after that. Iruka lost himself in the pleasure of Kakashi. He felt the repeated brush of Kakashi’s hand against his stomach. Knowing Kakashi’s was jerking himself off was enough to put Iruka over the edge. Iruka ground deep into Kakashi and came with a moan. Kakashi followed with a strangled shout. Iruka held himself up for a few minutes to watch Kakashi come back into himself. Iruka kissed his cheek and eased himself from Kakashi’s body. He dropped onto the bed in a graceless, satisfied heap.

Iruka studied Kakashi’s profile. His lips were red from where Iruka had bit them. He had beard burn making his cheeks pink and there were several vicious hickies starting to show on his neck. Iruka ached to do it all again even if his body wasn’t willing. Kakashi turned his head so he could hit Iruka with the full force of his smile. Iruka shifted so he could drop a soft kiss on that smile. Iruka studied him for a few more minutes, then grinned.

“You’re still putting all my clothes back exactly where you found them and I am not helping you  
at all.”

Kakashi laughed. “Yes dear.”  
End


End file.
